In semiconductor substrate processing, ICs are formed on a substrate (also referred to as a wafer), typically composed of silicon or other semiconductor material. In general, thin film layers of various materials which are either semiconducting, conducting or insulating are utilized to form the ICs. These materials are doped, deposited and etched using various well-known processes to simultaneously form a plurality of ICs, such as memory devices, logic devices, photovoltaic devices, etc, in parallel on a same substrate.
Following device formation, the substrate is mounted on a supporting member such as an adhesive film stretched across a film frame and the substrate is “diced” to separate each individual device or “die” from one another for packaging, etc. Currently, the two most popular dicing techniques are scribing and sawing. For scribing, a diamond tipped scribe is moved across a substrate surface along pre-formed scribe lines. Upon the application of pressure, such as with a roller, the substrate separates along the scribe lines. For sawing, a diamond tipped saw cuts the substrate along the streets. For thin substrate singulation, such as <150 μms (μm) thick bulk silicon singulation, the conventional approaches have yielded only poor process quality. Some of the challenges that may be faced when singulating die from thin substrates may include microcrack formation or delamination between different layers, chipping of inorganic dielectric layers, retention of strict kerf width control, or precise ablation depth control.
While plasma dicing has also been contemplated, a standard lithography operation for patterning resist may render implementation cost prohibitive. Another limitation possibly hampering implementation of plasma dicing is that plasma processing of commonly encountered interconnect metals (e.g., copper) in dicing along streets can create production issues or throughput limits. For example microcracks formed during the laser scribing process may remain following a plasma etch.